The Punch Out Legacy!
by DarkStarX30
Summary: This is the story of how one kid from the Bronx went the distance and ended up Champion Of The World!


_**Authors Note: I Don't Own Punch out, Nintendo does.**_

"OOOOH! That's it folks! Little Mac is down! Looks like this match goes Bloodshot Brown!"

Little Mac got up off the floor, his face and body decorated with bruises and cuts. Another Loss. Little Mac couldn't seem to get even one win. He walked out of the ring into the locker room. Little Mac was in the Minor Circuit in the W.V.B.A, yet he couldn't even get one win. He didn't have no trainer, no one to guide him. He had no strategy. Once he got in the locker room, he opened his locker. Inside was a couple of folded towels, a first aid kit, a pink sweater, sweatpants, a blue t-shirt, shoes, a phone, a wallet, and a couple of water bottles. A mirror was on the inside of the locker door. Mac got a towel to clean up the blood on his face. Once he did, he used the first aid kit to patch up his wounds. He grabbed a Water Bottle to drink. Now that once he was hydrated and, (Most of) the blood was cleaned off and patched, he inspected the damage. It wasn't anything major, just cuts, bruises and a swollen eyelid. They'll heal with time.

"Hey Mac!" A voice called. Mac turned to see a man in a fancy business suit. "Another loss eh?" Mac nodded. "I see, well at least you still get paid! Let's see….Loser gets 60$ minus locker, cornerman, shower and tax, which is 24.73$" The man handed Mac the money. "Mac, you can't keep doing this." The man said. "You lost 18 times in a row. If you don't get a win soon, the W.V.B.A will make you retire." Mac shuddered at the thought of being forced into early retirement. Sure, he could still box at gyms for fun, but he'd get nothing out of it. He career in Boxing would be over. "Personally Mac, I don't see why you still do this. You're only hurting yourself in the end." And with that the man left. Mac after sitting down for a bit to catch his breath and think. Changed from his Black tank top and green boxing shorts, to the blue t-shirt and pink sweatpants. He changed his shoes, from boxing boots, to a black pair of sneakers. Once he was all changed, he put on his pink sweater, stuffed his wallet and phone into his pockets and drove home.

During the drive home Mac thought how he got into this position and why he even decided to become a boxer. Being a Boxer was always something Mac wanted to do. His dad used to be Champion of the World. He would remember watching T.V with his mom when he was 11, and they would both be cheering for his dad. Sometimes, Mac's mother had a worried expression on her face, and Mac would reassure her that his dad would always win, no matter what. He remembered the day he beat Mr. Sandman and became the champion of the world. He came home proudly wearing the golden champions belt, and how he and his mom were so proud of him, he and his family went out to eat. Mac sighed as he remembered the days when his father seemed invincible, the days when he was confident. Until the day Mr. Sandman came to rematch. It seemed like any other day, Mac's father was smiling. Confident that he would win this one like any other. Mac remembered his Mom's worried expression, and like always, he would reassure her that his father cannot lose. But when the fight began, Mac's could see his father slowly losing his confidence. Mr. Sandman was powerful, and didn't let up. Mac's father tried his best but in the end, Mr. Sandman won by TKO in the 2nd round. Mac would never forget the look his father made when he kneeled and laid the belt out on the floor of the ring and walked away. How Mr. Sandman picked up the belt for the world to see and laughed. His father came home late and mess that day. He had major bruises and cuts all over his body, his green hair messed up. But those injuries didn't mean anything to his dad after what he learned. After he showered and his mom reapplied the bandages, he sat the family down for a meeting. He told Mac and his mom how after he lost the match, he went to the hospital due to pain in his head. He laid out paperwork on the coffee table and explained that the doctors diagnosed him with permanent brain damage, and that unless he has a death wish, he should never fight again. Mac's dad went on to explain the money he saved over his fights should last the family 7 or 8 more years. That's when Mac knew he wanted to be a Boxer. To carry on his Father's Legacy.

Before Mac could get even more lost in his thoughts while he drives he realized he was in his neighborhood. After 5 more minutes of driving, Mac parked his car across the street and walked towards his house. It was a nice small place, Mac considered his family lucky to even have a house and not some crappy apartment. Even then it was in a nice neighborhood. All of the neighbors seemed decent. A place like this is a rarity in the Bronx. When Mac walked in his home he immediately saw his father on his recliner drinking a beer. Nothing out of the ordinary, ever since the loss Mac's father fell into a depression. He would sit on his recliner, either drinking something, or eating fast food. Not Which was not often since he hated going out. (Even more so when someone recognized him and brung up his boxing career.) He was wearing a white T-Shirt and black shorts. He was also a bit fat. Ever since his retirement Mac's father stopped watching his weight and going to the gym.

"Hey Son." Mac's father said as soon he noticed him walk in. "How did the fight go?" Mac just looked down in shame. "I see. Well, there's leftover Ham, Mashed potatoes, and veggies in the fridge if you're hungry. Knock yourself out champ." Mac never liked it when his father called him: 'champ'. It made him felt even more guilty about his loss. Mac hanged up his pink sweater on the coat rack next to the front door and walked to the kitchen to get his dinner. While he waited for his dinner to heat up in the microwave, he noticed the empty case on the wall where his father's belt once hanged. Below it was his father's trophy case where his trophies had gathered dust. The only time he took that belt out of its case was to wear it to a fight. Now the case was permanently empty. An empty hole in his father's museum of accomplishments in his career. A reminder of the title his father once had. Mac took out his dinner and sat down to eat.

"Hello, Mac." Said Mac's mother when she walked in. She was wearing a 7/11 work uniform with a fancy watch Mac's father got her on her wrist. Ever since the boxing funds became low Mac's mother was forced to work seeing as her husband was in a slump. She worked at a 7/11 and was a nurse at the local clinic. "How did the fight go?" Mac once again looked down as he chewed his food. "Well, that's a shame." His mother said. Mac dug into his pockets and pulled out his wallet. He gave his mother the 24.73$ he made at the fight. "Aw thanks sweetie." Mac's mom said. "I'll put this in the safe." Mac's mom glanced at her watch. "Yikes." She said. "Sorry Mac, I gotta run. My shift a 7/11 starts in 20 minutes. I'll stop by the grocery store after my shift, text me if you need anything." Mac nodded. "Alright sweetie. I'll see you later." And with that, Mac's mom left. After Mac was done with his dinner, he decide to spend some time with his father.

"Heya son." Mac's dad said when he walked in the room. "Care to watch some T.V with your old man?" Mac nodded and sat down on the couch. There was nothing interesting on so Mac tuned it to the sports channel. After he and his dad watched some people play Golf for 15 minutes an ad for the W.V.B.A came on.

"Do YOU have what it takes to be a boxing in the World Video Boxing Association?!" A manly voice said. "If you think you have what it takes, then sign up! And if you prove you got the stuff you could challenge Champion of the world, Mike Tyson in the Dream Fight!" Mike Tyson then appeared onscreen and said. "Do you have what it takes? I await your challenge!" Mac then looked to his father. His face was an odd Happy/Sad mixture. Mac assumed he was Happy because Mr. Sandman was no longer Champion, but sad as he can no longer fight. Mac got off of the couch.

"Going to bed son?" Mac's father asked. Mac nodded. "Alright then." He said. "I better go off to bed too. G'night Mac." Mac nodded once again and went upstairs to his room. Mac's room wasn't anything much. He had twin sized bed with a plain blue blanket in the Northeast corner or his room. Next to his bed was his nightstand. On it was a Digital Alarm Clock and a Lamp. Up against the west wall of the room he had a little T.V on a stand with a Super Nintendo hooked up to it. To the left of the T.V was a bookshelf where the top half was devoted to books. The bottom half was devoted to SNES games. To the right of the T.V was a dresser drawer where Mac kept his clothes. Workout and regular. Mac turned off the light, took off his shirt, changed into a comfy pair of shorts and climbed into bed. Mac turned off his lamp, hoping that soon he can carry on his father's legacy and be the champion his father can be proud of.

But little did Mac know, the next day he would meet a person who would help him achieve that dream…..

 _ **To Be Continued…...**_

 _ **Authors Note: Hey everyone! After beating Mike Tyson and Nick Bruiser in Punch Out and Super Punch Out (As well as playing a bit of the arcade game and watching a couple of Rocky movies), I was inspired to make One GIANT fanfic about the legacy Of Little Mac! So what do guys think? As always leave your thoughts or criticism in the reviews!**_

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


End file.
